The Anderson Family     Sebastian and Samantha
by white bat 15
Summary: This is the first in 5 stories dru christophe have 5 kids , a girl who doesnt know she is a svetocha, and a family still on the run from segej , whats a boy to do with a girl who dosnt know what she is but he still loves her , he shows her who she is
1. Late

This a new story of mine , no connection to blooming , but still follows some of the facts such as the blooming effect and the schola still exists as well as all the characters from my other story , you could say this story is the future of the other story or what is to come . That all most likely sounded confusing so you skipped most of it, that's okay so this is my new story reason for writing it, it gives be a path to follow for my other story so I know where I want to go in the end. Also any feedback from either of these stories would be appreciated.

"Bye honey I'll be back in a couple of days, remember no wild house parties, I don't want to come home to a house falling to the ground now "laughed my mum

Like I would ever have a house party for one I've never even been to one and second of all who would I even invite , I'm what you call the girl who never fits in , the one who sits in the corner of the room , were no one will notice them ,l it's not that I'm shy or anything it's that no one really knows me the really me that is , I don't really know myself at well .so my mum really doesn't need to worry me having a wild house party

"Okay mum no wild house parties, but the strip poker is still on right" I joked of course I would not do any of the things I say to my mum she just expects that of the average sixteen year old daughter

" I love you and emergency numbers are on the fridge" she says giving me a stern look about my last comment , what can I say that how she thinks I should act why not act like it , well say I do anyway

I hear the front door slam shut telling me that I now have a week to myself , what to do , what would any normal teenage girl do in know why don't I throw a house party not , instead I gripped my pile of homework due in next week and made my way in to the living .

Setting my homework down on the glass coffee table , why did we even have a coffee table no in this house even likes coffee , not letting myself get distract from the task at hand with my mindless questions , I picked up the first piece of work it was my HS homework I really hated health and social what I load of rubbish my teacher hates me giving me the evils every time I walk in the room , did I mention it not just the student population that ignores me but the teachers could care less if I turned up in their lessons .

Anyway the home work was to fill out a quiz about my life , easy question one was about parents , I've live with my mum don't know my dad he ran off before I was born , mum never talks about him only saying that he did it for me , well just pile on the guilt why don't yah , anyway iv e never meet my dad or tried to get in to contact with him , next question have I ever had a boy friend , why the hell would a teacher want to know that creeps , choosing just to write a simple no , I moved on , well this was an interesting question were do I see myself in 6 months , as I was in my last year of school , I had the chose to go back or college , I could get a job , but I don't think my mum would be happy with that one so I ticked go back to school . After answering the next seventeen questions I felt ready to go to bed.

I woke up at 7.00 this morning showering before getting ready for school like any other day, eat my favourite breakfast cheerios before grabbing hoodie of the side and making my way to school. I only lived a few blocks away so I didn't rush , like anyone would care I if I was late or not , I pulled my iPod out of my bag and plugged it in ,I rounded the last corner to the school only to notice that there was no one around dam I must be late , as much as I didn't care what people thought of me , if my mum found out that I was late she may be okay with me being a social reject , but the thought of me being late , she`d think I was smoking pot or something a teenager would do . shoving my iPod back into my pocket I ran to the entrance of the school only to find it had been locked shut , well I could go home and tell my mum that I'd been ill and couldn't go to school , she should buy it , but what then spend the rest of the day sat in a house with daytime t vi don't think so thinking fast I came up with a plan , these a window round the side of the school , it s always open even the winter , making sure no one was around I ran around the side of the building , when I got to the window I was barely able to touch the window sill , looking around there was a few wooden creates stacked up against the metal fence , I pulled them over without any difficultly , and built a tower height enough that I could hold on to the window sill , poking my head through the small gap to see if anyone was around, just my luck , Mr. Peterson the head teacher walks out of a classroom right in front of my with a woman and a man , he must be showing them around or something , why would you want to send your children her anyway , the woman had long brown hair and looked to be in her late forties , the made had short blonde hair and looked around the same age , realising I must be in full view if the turned around now I tried to lower myself but found that my body was stuck in the gap , struggling as quietly as I could to free myself , it's not that I'm fat , it just the window was jammed so it wouldn't open anymore or close , stuck in my predicament , I watched as yet another load of people came out of the class room door , they looked like student but they weren't in uniform there were five of them two girls and three boys , I watched as they walked over to the couple , that must be there kids . the family did look alike two of the boys shared the same brown hair as their mother , but the other one he looked about sixteen maybe older , he was the spit image of his father same white/blond hair same piercing green eyes , were as the girls they looked to be the bookmarks of the family , I know strange expression but when you spend most of your time not talking to anyone , these things happen , bookmarks one at each end the oldest and the youngest , anyway the oldest one again looked a lot like her mother tall skinny and long brown hair to her waist , but the youngest she was something else , she looked about five her hair was almost white and curled down her back , she was like a make believe character out of a film , like everyone wants their daughter to be like . distracted by the good looks of the family before me I looked up to realise the boy with green eyes was looking at me with an odd expression on his face , I tried motioning for him to say anything well swing my one free arm around with signals , for him not to tell mister Peterson . but god must hate me because that's when the window decided to free my and as my hands weren't holding on to anything I landed on the crates then finally hit the floor there was no way , that Mr. Peterson didn't hear that , he`s old but not that old , standing up wanting for him to come to the window .

I waited and waited , but he didn't come , maybe god does have a soft spot for me after all , walking back over to the window I look up to see the green eye boy looking down at me , quickly reacted

"you need to go quickly before Mr Peterson comes over here" I say trying to push him back through the window , but failing as my arm don`t reach that high up to even touch him

"he`s gone don't sweat it, I've never seen anyone trying to sneak into school before "he says with a laugh

"Ha ha" I reply sarcastically

"What are you telling me, you're not trying to sneak in and I snuck away from the amazing school tour for no reason "he questioned

"No I am try to get in but not because I want to, I was late and if my mum found out she`d be disappointed so I was trying get in without any one noticing" I explain

"Well you weren't doing a very good job, if I hadn't told what's his name that I need the toilet, you`d never be able to get in"

"How so, I think I was doing a wonderful job until your family decided this was the school for you" I said defensively,

I don't know why I was being a bitch and taking it out on him, even though if his family weren't visiting the school I might be in class by now

"Well for one don't take you being late out on me, two if I was you I wouldn't of been late, and three when you fell you broke your steps" he said pointing to the broken creates, that id fell on

Great I though how was I going to get in now I might as well just go sign in late , and tell my mum that I was hung over from the wild party I had , I thought smirking to myself

"What you smirking at?" the boy asked from the window

Shaking my head I answered "nothing I'm just going to go sign in late"

I turned around a picked up my backpack from where it had fallen, and was about to head back round to the front of the school when he shouted

"You went through all this effort so you didn't get caught as being late now you just going to hand yourself in" he shouted

He made it sound like a game of cops and robbers getting caught handing myself in, what the hell its none of his business what I do, but if there was a way that my mum didn't find out that I was late I'd go for it, so I turn around and stared at the boy hang out of the window.

"What do you purpose I do then as there is no way I can reach that window" I said I was only 4` 9

I watched as the boy jumped out of the window, and landed a few feet away from me what the hell

"What do you think you are doing, what the hell, why ..." I was about to continue my rant when he interrupted me

"You don't get it because this is my plan, I help you up through the window first, then I get up" he said

I looked at him then the window , by him lifting me I would being able to get up , but then how was he going to get up , yeah he was like 5`8 but still , it took me three creates to even reach the window sill , I went along with the plan anyway , why should I care if a boy id just met couldn't get back into a school he doesn't even go to yet , it not like his mother is going to think he spent the whole day as a pole dancer no she`ll just think he got lost or something , and I could just go let him in the front entrance I guess to say thanks for helping me .

"Okay, you put your foot in my hand and I'll push you up to the window "he instructed

I did as I was told and gapped on to the window sill, he pushed my feet well I open the window wider so I didn't get stuck again. I climbed through the window and waited for him to throw my rucksack up, once id caught it I took out my schedule to find out were I should be, so I could go open the entrance for the boy, but when I turned back around he was standing behind me, I know I was staring at him with my mouth wide open but how did he do that, I was about to ask but he had an explanation ready,

"I used to do parkour at my old school" he explain

I just nodded and looked at my schedule, I had English great, the one lesson I enjoyed even though I had Mr. Fart , and yes that is his really name , I but he got bullied in school and id already missed half an hour of it.

"Um... Well thanks and all but I have to go now" I said awkwardly

"what I help you in through a window and stop the head from seeing , and all you can say is I have to go now , you've missed most of your lesson anyway , the least you can do is help me find my family" he stated more than a request

I was split between decision, yes the boy has helped me, but I hadn't asked him to, I could just walk away and ignore him, but I have a felling he was one of those boys who is just going to follow me anyway, and there was no point in going in to my lesson half way through that would just draw attention

"Okay I'll help you, do you know where they were heading" I asked

"Well my parents both really like physically sports so I expect the gym" he replied

The only way to the gym is going down the English corridor, great another thing to add to why I hate my life. I looked up to the boy he was staring at my intently like he was trying to figure me out.

"Okay it's this way" I say before walking off to the left wing of the building

"Hey wait up" he shouts

I slow my pace , so he can catch me up , I've always had a fast pace even when running , in gym I could run a lap before half the girls have even tied their shoe laces .

"So, as I'm going to be attending the school, the names Seb short for Sebastian, wants yours?"

If I tell him my name he`s going to want to be friend s, I've spend so long without any, that to start now would go against my image, which I've so carefully built up.

"Sorry I can't tell" I replied

"And why not I told you might"

"Yes well you could be an axe murder and I wouldn't know any better"

Beside me I could see him take something out of his pocket then held it up in, my face, I was looking an id with a picture of Sebastian Anderson

"that could be any ones and you faked the picture" I replied part of me hoping I was wrong imagine if he was an axe murder , and just helped me through the window

"If I was an axe murder, why would I even want to know your name I would just kill you "he said

"Okay I believe you, you're not an axe murder, but I still can't tell you my name, because ... Because I'm an undercover spy" I lied

"Really" he emphasised

I don't think he believed me, but I didn't have chance to reply because in front of us now was no other than Mr. Fart, god I still laugh when I think of his name I feel sorry for all the bulling he went through but that didn't last long because the next thing I know is he`s shouting at me

"Miss Jenkins, what do you think you're doing your meant to be in my class right now?"

Great I thought another to add to my list, I was about to explain I was late in to school when seb involved himself in the conversation

"she was showing me around sir , I'm new here you see I start tomorrow and Mr. Peterson asked her to show me around the school , so I don't get lost " he smoothly lied

"Well that's different then, Miss Jenkins don't forget that HS next week will you"

I nodded dragging seb down the corridor, when we reached the end I open the door and let it slam behind us

"why`d you do that , now I Mr. fart tell Mr. Peterson that I was not in my lesson but in the school none the less he`ll think I was skiving "I said in a panic

I looked at seb whom seemed to think this was a big joke he was laughing at me, when over and hit his arm with as much force as I could muster

"it`s not funny seb the whole point of this was that id dint get in to trouble but things are getting out of hand"

He contained his laughter and looked me in the eye

"I wasn't laughing at you, you said that teacher name was mister fart, did you nickname him that?"

I see now I always used to laugh at his name but over time you get used to it

"No that his really name, it says it on all the letters he gets and stuff like that" I told him

"Wow" was his only comment

"Come on, we have to get you back to your family"

We found seb`s family were he said they would be in the gymnasium , he mum and dad looked to be trying out the kick boxing mats , provoking each other in to attacks , I wish I could do something like that have the power to fight , but I was always to short my mother always said she didn't believe in violets , and nor did my father that was one of the only times she`d mentioned my dad , but still deep down it was a dream I still keep alive in my heart .

I had to go now , sneaking away from seb I walked back out of the gym door but before I got to them seb called out

"Thanks for the help Samantha"

I turned around how did he know my name

"How..."

"It says it on your keying the one on your backpack"

Dam that stupid things it was a present of my mum when I was six so I could remember how to spell my, I don't know why I still have the stupid things, deciding I was going to take it off as soon as I got home, he already know your name I thought well dam, no one else was going too

The last things I hear before the gym doors shut behind me was

"See you around Samantha"

Any review I would be grateful for as this is going to be one in a series of five stories I'm going to write this being the most difficult of storylines to write, so any comments would be helpful especially at the start


	2. cheese burger

Thank you to those who have read my first chapter and to those who have reviewed . if anyone has any questions or ideas Feel free to PM message me .

Disclaimer i do not own strange angels they are owned by Lilli st crow

* * *

><p>I made it to my second class luckily before the bell, I had history, I always though history was a bland subject same old same old, someone won a war someone lost and lots of people died, isn't that right everyone in history is dead anyway, why not just teach it in a cemetery that would be more suited in my opinion, but as I'm not even remotely important in the world I have not say. So I sat back in my plastic chair covered in graffiti and watched the classroom fill up. until finally you could fit another student in , the teacher walked in , and started to take the register , calling out name after name, I hadn't released my name had been called until Mrs. James was standing by my side as I stared blankly out of the window .<p>

"Miss Jenkins ... Miss Jenkins!" she shouted so close to my ear that it was like I'm standing next to volcano going off, not that I had ever had that experience otherwise I would be dead

"What!" I replied back trying to keep my anger under control

"are you here ?" she asked so sweetly like she did nothing wrong and I was in the wrong didn't this woman have eyes she can see I'm here why doesn't she just go back to ignoring me that's what everyone has done for half the year already what changed now

"Yes I'm here" I said

She turned back and walked to the front of the class, as she was walking I muttered under my breath

"Not that I want to be"

I think the girl sitting in the row next to me heard as I could hear a small laugh come from that side of the room. thinking that people are actually paying attention to be now I was really confused yeah it's not like I wanted any of the attention, I was just fine with being invisible, but only this morning I was thinking about how I'd come to be the girl who never went to any parties, the girl with no friends, well unless you count the unfortunate encounter with Sebastian this morning but that was just annoying , and all his fault any way , how`d want to go to this school after going somewhere else , even though I don't know where he`d even come from I'm sure it was better than here . Releasing that id stopped paying attention to Mrs. James I lifted my head to see that everyone was staring at me.

"What" I asked

"Ow nothing, we are all just waiting for the answer to the question I just asked you about the topic I just spent the last fifty minutes discussing, so the answer please so we can all go to break "she said in her high pitched voice

I looked around at the other student all staring at me, with blank expressions, great no help from any of them, I thought about that last thing I remember Mrs. James talking about but all I could think was blah blah blah, that is until there was a knock at the door, every ones attention drifted from me to the door, with everyone sitting up I couldn't see who it was, dam me for being so short , then I heard the voice , and I knew who it was but I didn't know why

"Excuse me Mrs. James , I know this is a very important subject ,and one that I myself will be taking when I join tomorrow in the mean time I really need to borrow Samantha for the rest of it" he said so charmingly

That I was sure Mrs. James was going to let me go, even though in my head I was begging her not to , I didn't want to spend any more time with this boy, to become attached in anyway , and I didn't get why he wants to spend it with me , shouldn't he have gone home by now

"Well I hope to see you tomorrow in my class, but I'm afraid Samantha wont being going anywhere until she answerers my question" she responded

"So Samantha in case you've` forgotten when was queen Mary I born?"She asked

"I have no idea" I lied of course I knew Queen Mary was born on the 18th of February

"Well then I'm sorry you won't be able to leave" she taunted, like I even wanted to leave in the first place

"February the 18th" I heard someone shout, looking in the direction it had come, and it was no other that seb who had shouted out the answerer, I turned to look at Mrs. James, who was staring at seb

"Okay boy you may take Sam, but I don't want any shouting out from you in my future lessons you hear"

Seb just nodded and motioned for me to get up, I packed my things away in my bag and head to the door as I walked past Mrs. James on the way out she gave me the evils, but I just kept walking, what could I do anyway .

Once I was out the door I saw seb leaning against the wall on the other side of the corridor I walked over to him

"What do you think you are playing at, I thought you wanted to find your parents and go home" asked

"well that was the plan , then they thought that since I had already made a friend that I could stay for the rest of the day and just sort hang with you" he explained

I stood there wide mouthed what he wanted to spend the rest of today with me, and what follow me around did that mean go to all my lessons with me, no way, maybe I could ditch him with some other people maybe the jocks or even the plastic girls there normally all over the new boys, then I could just go back to being the invisible loner, yes that was the plan.

"Okay so your spending the rest of the day with me, we`d you pull me out of my lesson like ten minutes before it had finished" I asked it was a reasonable question wasn't it

" well I was bored my family left like half an hour ago , and I didn't know what to do , and I remember seeing you schedule , and that you had history so I just looked through the windows until I saw you"

So he dragged me out of my lesson because of boredom, instead of arguing about it now, I said

"Okay let's go to the canteen then"

And started walking to the canteen, because most teachers at this school weren't so bad I just happen to have the three of the worst Mr. Fart, Mrs. James and not forgetting Mr. Steel, I bet he wished the Cain was still in use, but luckily for us that it's not. That half the schools population had already been let out from their lessons, I walked in heading to my seat in the far corner near the fire exit, you could never be too sure especially in this school , I could hear the whispers of people coming from all around the hall

"who`s the new boy"

"I've never seen him around here before

"why`s he following ... what's her name again?"

"who that bitch he`s going after?"

"he`s mine she better keep away"

"Maybe there related"

"Maybe she's retarded enough to think he wants her"

Finally getting to my seat I could take a sigh of relief , I knew it would be like this that's why I never have any friend , boys or girls .it just causes to much drama that I could live with out . looking around the canteen now I can see that the rules that I have lead my life with up to now had been correct I had everyone staring in my direction , it`s not that I hate being centre of attention , but no one ones to be it for too long do they , when seb sat down opposite me , I could hear the rumours forming in people minds , so distracted by everyone else I had forget the persons whose fault it was in the first place , deciding to put my plan in to action

"I'm just going to go and get some food stay here I'll be right back" I lied

"Well I'm kinda hungry too maybe I'll come with you" he insisted

"No" I said before thinking, my reaction was so sudden that I was acting to suspicions

"What I mean is I'll get you something, how does a cheese burger sound?"

Not waiting for an answer and hoping he was going to stay there, I walked around the corner looking back checking I was out of his sight and ran for the library, it was one of the thing in this school that wasn't so bad, it was huge, that even if he did come looking for me he`d never find me, pulse if my plan worked, he wouldn't want to anyway and I could finish my HS homework, just another ten questions to go about my life wonderfully. finding a nice spotted in the back of the library were no one could see me , taking out my work , before starting it though I felt a panging of guilt come over me like I was leaving seb as if he was a piece of meat ready to be fought over by lots of hungry vultures . I won't let it get to me though if seb thought I was a liar and a horrible person maybe he`d` leave me alone or so I thought .

Once the bell had gone for my lesson I packed my stuff away and headed to my next class, only to find that seb was standing right outside it.

"how`d you know where my next class was?"I asked

Walking passed him in to the classroom knowing he was going to follow me what else could I do , hopefully he`d just follow me in and go sit with the plastics, but knowing my luck he came in and sat right next to me at the back great .

"long story really , I was sitting at the table where you left me , waiting for a burger I'd been promised, then come these lovely looking bunch of girls , all asking me why I was hang out with , what they call you again , o right the freak , anyway they being the kind heart girls they are told me they were in your next class and walked me to in , of course in between that there was the trading of phone numbers , not forgetting the organising of dates , all resulting in me having a very busy year ahead of me "he replied sarcastically with a smirk

What a jerk , okay I did what any friend , but up to this point I thought this guy was okay , helping me in through that window , standing up to my teacher , I even felt sorry leaving him in the canteen , but this is what I wanted to happen isn't it didn't I want him not to be friends with , so hooray to me the plan was a success

Remainder of the lesson we sat in silence, this probably was because I didn't want to say anything, and he didn't know what to say or didn't want to say anything either, I don't blame him. The way I treat people isn't great .but that's just how I am. When the lesson ended I made my exit of the classroom as swiftly as possible, making sure I didn't have any more contacted with Sebastian. purely on the bases that I didn't want to cause him anymore trouble than I already had .as I turned to walk down the corridor some person out of nowhere shoves me , sending me tumbling to the ground but before I hit it though , I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist .

"Watch where you're going!" I hear the person holding me shout

Breaking out of the grip I turn around to see the Capitan of the football team smiling down at me.

"Thanks" I say before trying to walk off. But stop when I feel a hand touch my arm. A little surprised I whip my arm away accidentally knocking the boy in the nose .embarrassed by what I had just done I start apologising

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, are you okay, do you want me to get the nurse."

This is why I don't mix with people jeez I just punch a guy in the nose .blood was starting to flow out of his nose and on the floor , it was like a puddle of blood , it didn't feel like I hit him that hard , my hand doesn't even hurt. Maybe he has a sensitive nose or something.

"I think I'm just going to go to the nurse's office" he said

"Do you want me to come?" I asked normally I would even consider asking that but on this occasion it was technically my fault

"Its okay I can go by myself " he said walking ff

By now the corridor was compacted with running students all looking to see what the fuss was about , god knows what the rumours will be , as most of them only saw the Capitan of the football team walking away from me with a bloody nose . deciding I had spent enough time in the public eye for today I slowly sneak away in to a empty classroom for some alone time .what the hell has happen to the world a few months ago no one even knew my name now some new boy wants to be my friend and the Capitan of the football team wants to talk to me, just the thought of the rumours spreading like wildfire was giving me a head ache.

My peace was short lived though when the last person I expect to see walked through the classroom door .He couldn't have known i was here I walked of before he left the classroom. He clicks the lock on the door trapping us both in the room, why hadn't I done that when I had first come in. I don't think he had spotted me as the light in the room weren't on and I was sitting at the back of the room.

"Samantha I know your there, come out" he said

What the hell how did he know I was here, no way could he of known unless he was stalking me. Even then I would have been lost in the crowd to him. He could just be guessing maybe he doesn't know I'm actually here.

"Come Samantha I came to say I was sorry" he said sincerely

"What have you got to be sorry for, I was the one that was rude to you" I reply walking out of the back of the classroom.

"Yes but I didn't help it by say that stuff to you either can we start over plus those bimbos won't leave me alone." he joked

"Your be branded a freak forever you know you would of already drop to my level by now if it weren't for the fact you were hot" I stated

"I don't care what people think of me and you think I'm hot" he said in surprise

"No I said that people think your hot, no myself"

"Way to boost my ego then knock in down" he laughed

"Can we get out of this room now I can barely see where you are?" I ask

"Sure lets go" he says unlocking the door

Walking out into the empty corridor I released I have just spent the majority of third period locked in an abandoned classroom. now normally I wouldn't of mined missing a lesson or two but now people are starting to pay more attention to me , they will know I was missing , which equally a call to my mum . After all the drama today, I think it would have just been easier if I had stayed home. And the day hadn't even finshed yet


End file.
